


In the next room

by ofmulder (JuliaJMD)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation, Porn Battle, UST, dubcon, txfpornbattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/pseuds/ofmulder
Summary: Porn Battle prompt 5: Scully dry humping a pillow while Mulder watches.





	In the next room

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't prompted this one, but as soon as the list came out I knew I had to write it and I'm also using this as an experiment with povs and tenses. I hope you all enjoy anyway :)

Some things never change, Scully figures as she rides the pillow of the motel room. She learned how to masturbate using a pillow when she was a teen and, no matter how many toys she had, sometimes, there is no substitute for the old fashioned way.

She closes her eyes and sees Mulder beneath her. Scully is angry and she fucks him mercilessly. She makes him take back all the things she said during the day, she wipes that smug grin off his face and makes him beg for her. In her fantasies, he worships her like a goddess and she feels powerful on top of his, she is in control for once.

She takes her right nipple between her thumb and forefinger and plays with it, she pinches it until she reaches the perfect mix of pain and pleasure. In her head, Mulder grips her hips and, oh, God, it feels heavenly.

Scully tries to be quiet. She bites on her shirt to contain the moans that threaten to escape her lips with every movement of her hips, but it’s hard, especially when she imagines it's him beneath her.

* * *

Muffled whimpers coming from her room startle him. Mulder is worried. His mind automatically jumps to conclusions; maybe there's someone in her room trying to kidnap her and she's trying to scream for help, maybe she fell in the bathroom and hit her head, countless possibilities run through his min. He tries to tell himself that it's not that, that there is another rational explanation, but can't convince himself of that.

And so, he rises from the bed slowly and picks up his gun, he is as quiet as possible as he approaches the adjoining room's door and cracks it open just a little bit so he can look inside and make sure she is okay.

But the sight that greets him is one that he definitely did not expect and he almost drops his gun.

Scully is riding her pillow. She is holding one of breasts and pinching her nipple. That definitely explains the sounds he heard.

His dick grows hard and he knows it's wrong, but he can’t stop it, he can’t stop looking at her in her wild, unrestrained state as she grinds against the pillow. Mulder wonders who she is fucking so mercilessly in her head.

His body seems to move on its own, he places the gun on the floor next to him and palms his erection over his grey sweatpants, massaging his dick before putting his hand inside his pants and actually grabbing himself.

First, he spreads the precum on his swollen head, teasing himself. Then he closes his fist around himself and pumps in the rhythm of her movements, he can almost feel her moving . With he knows he isn't going to last long at all, not while watching one of his fantasies coming to life in front of his very eyes. He looks at Scully and imagines it's him underneath her.

“Oh, god,” Mulder hisses through clenched teeth. "Fuck!"

With a few more pumps of his fist, he comes inside his pants.

* * *

Scully’s mind goes blank as she feels herself nearing the edge. It becomes harder to contain the moans, but she simply doesn’t care anymore. The shirt she has between her teeth barely does anything to muffle to sounds that leave her mouth as she picks up the pace, frantically chasing her release.

"Mmmmmul…." His name threatens to leave her lips as she comes, but she stops herself right on time.

Scully falls on the bed, her body limp and sticky with sweat. She's exhausted and angry and still horny, but there's nothing else she could do at the moment. She knows her body craves his touch, but that's something she simply couldn’t - or wouldn’t - provide.

HHer thighs quiver when stands and she has to take a second before she begins to walk to the bathroom. She is almost at the bathroom, but she catches a glimpse of the adjoining room's door. It's open. Only a crack, but still, it would be enough for any sounds to escape.

"Oh, God," she whispers to herself.

What if Mulder had seen her, what if he'd heard her. She moves closer to the door, trying not to make any sounds. She peeks through the crack of the door but finds nothing. The door to Mulder's room is closed and she can hear the faint sounds of a television show. Relief washes over her and she closes the door.

As she takes a shower so she can go to bed clean she vows to be more careful the next time. She hates to think of what could have happened if Mulder had caught her, even though a small part of her would have found it really arousing to be watched.

She shakes her head, trying to clear her head from those thoughts and lays on her bed. Sleep won't come easy to her that night.


End file.
